


Relief

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Wall Sex, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: One too many stressful days has led her to her private bathing chambers...and to his arms. Spoilers for the end of Fire Emblem Echoes.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Well didn't stray too far from the ol' tree did I? Anyway this story does have some connections to Hands that Waver and a possible scenario fo Cantor Morning. all you need to know is that Celica and Saber have been banging for pretty much the whole of the game.

The old Zofia was a kingdom of opulence, of luxury and indulgence that had ultimately led it down a hedonistic path of destruction. But before such a dreadful time, there was a golden era; one where the pursuit of pleasure also sparked creativity and innovation. Such as the unique form of bathing that was exclusive to the palace, a strange form of localized rainstorm referred to as a shower.

 

Maintenance was easy thanks to a simple array of spells. Meaning that a century after its foundation, this remarkable tempest ran as clean and effectively as it had the first time. Sadly only one was actually perfected before the death of its inventor, and the means of its conception were lost. It had been among King Lima IV’s prized possessions, as it was his father’s before.

 

It was affixed to the vast, open-collumned baths of the late king’s private wing;  the perfect spot to spend many a night writhing beneath the sweaty flesh of his ever-expanding harem. But today the chamber was silent, devoid of its usual bevy of women capturing sun rays. or the scented water splashing away the previous nights’ sins. No, instead there was but two in the hall: Celica and Saber.

 

The princess of Zofia and her beloved mercenary weren’t currently under the stream of hot water, but rather writhing on a long chair at the foot of the titanic pool. The young ruler was pinned beneath the rugged man, their tongues clashing in a tense battle for dominance. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies; his gliding against her thigh and neck, while her dainty, manicured nails traced circles into his broad open chest.

 

She’d stripped her plate, but left the rest of her attire intact, proving the spontaneity of their liaison. The older man was more exposed, leaving only his olive trousers, matching bracers, and his eyepatch. The rest of his rugged body was free and open for her apprising eyes and traveling fingers.

 

Time was of no consequence to them; neither the progression of the setting sun or the muted rumblings of the capital beyond. The only things that mattered were each other. It had been nigh of a week since their last coupling, a quick trading of the tongues or a loin-given meal.

 

But today was different. She had finally reached her wit’s end and flown out of the chambers once the daily drivel had concluded. She barely heard her retainer mention the formal gala tonight and that she had just shy of three hours to prepare. Who cares about any of that, not when she’d sent her favored guest a coy message to meet her in her father’s… no, in  _ her _ personal bath chamber.

 

Their fingers roamed each other’s bodies, reverent of the temples that had been sculpted and hewn. The War Father’s tutelage was in his scars and the Earth Mother’s blessings were in her curves. 

 

There was no trepidation or hesitance. Each action was performed with clear intent and a cavalier attitude that could only speak of their familiarity. “Hell of a speech today, Celica.”

 

The princess huffed as he reminded her of that utter debacle. “Just shut up and fuck me, Saber” she panted, a trickling of regal command licking into her hungry voice. The gods could only know how frequently that voice would make legions of armed guards or upstart suitors fall in line.

 

But while that tone might sway any number of her soldiers, it had no effect on the man who regularly ravished her until her voice was hoarse. He didn’t even bother to call her by her proper name. Instead he let out a deep, throaty chuckle before leaning in to her neck.

 

“That’s not very fitting of a holy woman,  _ Priestess. _ ” he growled as he clasped her hands and brought them to his hemline. He needn’t have bothered. She would’ve gladly undone his obstructive leggings of her volition, and at twice the pace.

 

“Says who?” Celica impishly asked as she took over. Thanks to their many liaisons, the princess had become quite versed in how best to undress her most staunch supporter. The fact she could do it blindfolded, or purely by touch, was a testament to how often they’d indulged in a little alone time. 

 

He let out a chuckle; a deep guffaw that always served to make her weak in the knees. “Idiots that don’t know you,  _ lass _ .” Saber growled. The mercenary was quite aware of the cavalier attitude Mila’s disciples took behind closed doors.  ‘Pleasure above All’ was the moniker of the Earth Mother after all…

 

The redheaded princess gave a nod of approval before her hands fished out his firm erection. A few loving pumps later; they were both ready for the main act. A sunlounger might not be the most comfortable place to fuck, it certainly was a new experience. Truly a rarity for the kingdom-trotting duo.

 

Their eyes never broke away while she guided him to her folds. As he felt his penis enter her pussy, a contented growl escaped their respective lips. “Show me how much you know me.” Celica huskily ordered, quickly adjusting to her beloved’s girth.

 

“whatever you say, lass.” He grinned as his hands went to her hips.. He would obey her orders, not as crown princess Anthiese, but as Celica; his former employer and current frisky, foxy lover. The same one that he would gladly pound into a sexual coma every damn night if only her responsibilities would allow him.

 

the mercenary plowed her fertile fields. From her place beneath him, she matched his pace. Every nerve of her body was practically aflame. Each meeting of their hips created new sparks that burned away her rational mind.  _ ‘To hell with trade disputes and ceremonial guff; I’ll gladly trade it all for the privilege of riding this dick!’  _

 

Saber rattled her, intending to make her forget about every minute detail of her harrowing day. Though her body was only marginally more exposed than her daily dressing would entail, that suited the mercenary perfectly fine. Especially since he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he saw much, much more of her.

 

With the thin material of her sleeves already pulled down by the time he strolled in, that just left her breasts to hold up the top of her battlegown turned daily wear. “Tell me, how do you feel about this dress?” he grunted as her pussy tightened around him.

 

“Ruin it how you see fit; just give it to me, damn you!” she cried as she rode herself into a blissful orgasm. Saber gritted his teeth as her velvet walls clamped down, but managed to avoid blowing his own load. He had some pride to uphold after all.

 

Despite her consent, the mercenary didn’t immediately destroy her garment. He had too much sentimental attachment to the damn thing to just tear it apart.  _ ’well, not again at least’ _ . 

 

Instead he peeled off the topmost layer and exposed her opulent black bra, the one with the golden lining and red coupling that made him go wild. Which could only mean the matching pair of panties weren’t too far behind.  _ ‘Now how would she know to wear that? Unless…oh that little minx.’ _

 

“You expected this, didn’t you  _ lass _ ?” Saber growled as he removed a hand from her hips in favor of squeezing her heaving tit. She said nothing coherent in response, although the way her cheeks flushed made it clear what her answer would’ve been. “I’m starting to wonder which one of you is worse, you or the little cleric.” He mused as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

 

The intricate metal frame of their impromptu lovenest scratched against the paved stone floors. Moans and grunts filled the chamber, wafting alongside the steamy air from the heated baths. A layer of sweat quickly formed over the duo.  A culmination of their surroundings, their improper attire, and of course their actions. 

 

Her stocking clad feet struggled to latch around his midsection, ultimately succeeding in and limiting how far he could pull out of her. Fine by him, he’d gladly take the trade-off of his, rapid thrusts for her sheer leg covers. It did nothing to alter his view of her fiery, flustered hair or the way her tits swung with every clap.

 

They spoke little, preferring to let the symphony of lust echo out of their throats. The princess let out a shriek as she was brought to another climax, squirting her juices all over his still-pistoning cock. He merely leaned further into her sweaty body and placed his sculpted arms against her shoulders. He didn’t slow down, instead he doubled his pace. 

 

She’d just started to see more than white when her next orgasm was fast upon her,  sped along by the mercenary throwing her decoupled legs up and over his shoulder. she arched her back and kept shoving herself onto his groin in response. “You…you don’t know when to quit, do you?” he grunted. Her babbling response came to no surprise.

 

“Alright lass; get a load of THIS.” Saber roared as he removed a hand from her shoulder and brought it down to her clit. The combination of friction between their hips and the force that he pressed with brought her to new orgasmic heights.

 

“YES, OH MILA YES!” Celica’s voice gave out as she milked every sticky rope of cum out of her lover’s cock. Her greedy womb took it all, desperate to have at least one of his little swimmers take hold and blossom into her kingdom’s heir. The thought of one…no two….MANY little orange-headed children running about the palace made her weep with joy…

* * *

“Oh Mila…” Celica cooed in delight as she rubbed her stomach, imagining all the sperm that was now sloshing in her womb. Excess spunk dripped out of her pussy lips, creating a lewd puddle on the stone floor.

 

Saber heard her words and pulled his princess closer into his arms. “Still miss her, lass?” he softly asked as he reached down to join her hand. The chamber had gone silent, bar for the subdued patter of the ancient marvel. The two looked out the massive archways as the sun sank behind the nearby hills.

 

“A little. I understand why she did what she did, and what she and Duma left us to do. But…” she didn’t get a chance to finish as her mercenary cupped her cheek and pulled her into a tender, over-the-shoulder kiss. No more words were shared on the subject. Instead they basked in the afterglow of lovemaking... 

 

At least for a few minutes.

 

“Up for another round?”

 

His rumbling voice pulled her out of her thoughts a mere second before she could air the same suggestion. The princess nodded, but there would be a stipulation involved. 

 

“Just a quick one; I need to bathe before the gala tonight.” She explained as she rose to her feet. While he didn’t get the pleasure of seeing her naked plush rump, his roaming eye was sated by the sight of her bare back and the strap of her bra.

 

“Another needless display of pomp and circumstance.” He grunted. He’d be almost thankful he wasn’t allowed to attend, even if he missed the chance to see the lass in one of her opulent gowns. That’s okay; he had the night afterward to briefly admire it before it was thrown in the corner.

 

“Saber…” Celica started, her tone equal parts concerned and bemused. As much as she wanted to vocally agree with him and just blow it off, this was a bit more important. Representatives from Archenea were supposed to be in attendance, and the new kingdom of Valentia needed to be shown as strongly as it could, with both it’s rulers in attendance.

 

“But you’re right; it’d be improper to show up to such a spectacle like this.” He began, slowly rising up and giving her the sight of his swaying, half-masted dick. her eyes followed it, utterly captivated. she unconsciously licked her lips.

 

Before she could say anything, the mercenary had swept her off her feet. With one blink of her ruby eyes, she was stunned in his arms. “That’s why were going to kill two birds with one stone.” He explained as he tightened his grip on her back and houghs and started to walk towards the shower.

 

“But- my dress!”

 

“What, you told me to ruin your dress how I see fit?” he chuckled as he leaned down to capture her pursed lips. Like a switch, the princess followed suit and began fighting back. Much as she had traded responsibility for revelry earlier, he had convinced her to do so again.

 

Celica fluttered her eyes as she once again relished the taste of her lover. “Oh you incorrigible beast.” She hissed in the brief moment they parted.

 

“Is that a problem,  _ Lass _ ?” he sniped long enough before going back in like a starving beggar. The princess threw her arms around his neck, pressing further and further into their lip-lock as their tongues fenced and parried. Despite their duel, the mercenary kept walking until he reached their destination.

 

He crossed the threshold of the shower, much as a newly joined couple would enter their honeymoon night. But while it wasn’t likely they would ever be joined in a way that appeased the nobility, they could take solace in the fact that Mila’s blessing was with them. 

 

_ For it is in the Earth Mother’s eyes that ceremony and vows falter compared to the unbridled passion of one’s revelry. _

 

The water instantly was upon them. Their sweat washed away and their heads became damp as they continued to vigorously make out. Saber’s renewed erection touched her bare ass, causing her to wiggle her royal rump. He set her down, still coiled by tongue. Their screaming lungs eventually forced them apart.

 

Celica gripped the mercenary’s head as he resumed peeling down her constricting dress. The sight of her alabaster skin and her filled black bra pleased his eye, especially as they became increasingly drenched and slick with the dropping water. He didn’t have much time to appreciate her vulnerable state before the horny princess grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down into another searing kiss.

 

Once upon a time, Saber would’ve led the charge and had a near-total dominance of her sweet mouth with his deft tongue work. But such days were in the past, in no small part thanks to his own hand. His employer had become something far more.

 

she was no longer the nervous-yet-eager young woman at the abandoned Zofian coast battlement. Nor the coy temptress that would beckon him into whatever shaded alley or adjoining chamber could catch their time and fancy. The student had surpassed her master, elevating herself from pupil to partner even as her standing towered over his humble lot in life.

 

Station meant nothing to them as they fenced and grappled beneath the never-ending pelt of water. The tasted each other’s essence- her the suckling pig he’d stolen from the kitchen, and he the splash of wine she’d ingested in preparation for her then-latest meeting. Her bra-clad teats rubbed against his bare chest as they held each other in a firm yet shockingly tender embrace.

 

She broke off and left his arms first. his inquiry died on his lips as he watched her sink to her knees with that tantalizing smirk. Celica relished the warm water flowing into her hair for a brief moment before she began.

 

Her dainty fingers wrapped around his shaft, relishing each vein and groove. she was being adventurous today, taking less familiar routes and touching his sweet spots in no particular order. Saber groaned in approval, letting his voice dictate where she should go.

 

The princess reached up to his glans and lovingly massaged them. she reared in and placed a single kiss just under his slit.  _ ‘Damn she’s being coy today.’  _ he fumed. But things quickly took a turn as her tongue came out, leaving a long trail of saliva with every lick.

 

“You still find ways to surprise me, lass.” he groaned. Celica’s eyes merely shined 

as she started to lightly nibble on his crown, her fingers tracing against every contour and ridge of his cock. He reached down and pulled away a lock of hair, allowing him to see the lust and adoration that practically burned in her eyes. a gaze he shared.

 

Despite their hardships in Duma’s Tower, she was past her doubts and had fully embraced their bond. The sizeable gap in age meant nothing to them. Her retainers and advisors could fume and sputter all they wished; in the end her mind was made up.

 

Saber groaned as he felt her lips overtake his girth. The suddenness of her hot mouth and slippery tongue could’ve been enough to make him nut then and there. But Celica wasn’t the only one that had grown since they first met. Not even her royal cocksucking skills could bring him down as easily, not anymore.

 

_ ‘…Although her pulling out the hollowed cheeks is a cheap play.’ _

 

The Valentian princess bobbed her head, taking more and more of his girth into her mouth. She forsook all manner of decorum and openly gurgled and slobbered over her treat. The spit that cascaded down his shaft dropped into the flowing water and soon into the drain.

 

Time passed them by as their wet attire practically fused with their skin. the pelt had lodged itself into their ears and become a new norm. Yet the sounds of her sloppy blowjob reigned supreme. she was shameless in her carnal worship, apathetic to the notion of what being caught would entail.

 

the shower was right across from the doors. If any of her servants were to wander in, they’d have a wholly uncensored view of their lady going down on the roguish vagabond she insisted on harboring. It would lead to utter scandal...and the thought of that turned her on like crazy.

 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be too much of a shock, especially since Saber was present at almost every event or audience that she’d host. She permitted his trespass when he stepped in to argue on her behalf.  She would vouch for him whenever some upstart noble attempted to step in and throw copious weight around. They fought, but would make up beneath the sweaty, stained sheets of a vigorous apology.

 

At last her nose touched his untamed pubes. Though her jaw was a little sore, it was the only part of her that really protested the massive intrusion. Months of practice were finally paying off in the most delightful way possible. She’d take his iron-clad grip on her hair as a sordid badge of honor.

 

“Celica…” he groaned as he started massaging her scalp. The cheeky vibrations from her throat caused him to growl and take over. She offered no protest as he used her throat as a cocksleeve, no different than a strumpet from the alleyways and the man with coins to burn.

 

The princess choked and wheezed all over his girth, knowing how much it would drive him crazy. And hell; SHE found it to be a turn-on to be used in such a vulgar way. The only problem was, she needed to catch her breath from time to time, else it could become a legitimate problem.

 

“You know; I always liked you best when you’re wearing this.” Saber mused during their respite. The temptation to talk back was obviously impeded with the cock between her lips, but the look in her eyes told him well enough what she intended to say.

 

_ ‘What; me with your dick in my throat?’ _

 

Heh, not that. This.” He gestured down to her half-done dress. While it wasn’t the exact same one that she’d worn in that smoky tavern on Novis, it was a near-perfect duplicate. One that she’d had specially tailored after ascending the throne.

 

She honestly missed that outfit and the many memories associated with it. Some bad, such as the trials beneath Duma’s Tower, or her breaking down in the empty chamber of the Temple of Mila. But also so many good ones, like meeting all her dear comrades, reuniting with her brother…nearly every moment she’d shared with Saber.

 

Oh what a tawdry list THAT was. The Zofian coastline, the Harbor inn, Atlas’ Village, Grieth’s Citadel, Mila’s own temple. The last night they’d shared with that faithful gown had been the one following Duma’s passing, where they finally arrived in Rigel Castle and could enjoy a long, LONG night in the softest bed in all the hardy kingdom. After that she’d left it behind in the fireplace.

 

Her nostalgia trip was abruptly ended as she felt Saber pull her off his dick. The mercenary was shockingly tender in his handling of her, and she knew it wasn’t simply because she could nip down and leave him reeling for hours on end.

 

“As much as I’d love for you to keep sucking me off, we’re on a timetable lass.” He prompted her as he held out his hand. The princess blinked before the reality of what he said finally landed. She accepted his help in raising herself up….

 

…Only to pull him back until he had pinned her against the wall. Before he could protest, her leg was already around his back; intent to push him into her. “You still need to finish what you started, Saber.” She chided him.

 

She was playing a dangerous game, the kind that ended with a broken bed or a naked runaway. It was one they’d partaken in before; one that she had no chance of winning…and one she was more than eager to play. “As you wish,  _ Princess Celica _ .” He snarled before slamming into her hips.

 

He practically smothered her as his pace started fast and rough. There’d be time for passion and love later, but for now she’d called him out. He wasn’t going to stop until that pink moist sex of her was red, swollen, and practically ready to burst. The only thing keeping her head from bashing into the wall was his hand coming between her fire-swept locks and the unforgiving polished tile.

 

If any of her subjects or friends could’ve seen the graceful and demure Zofian heiress now, they’d be shocked at the sight. Here she was, no more than a craven, lust-hungry animal like her bloodline before her. But where the late king unabashedly sought the pleasures of the flesh in any pretty face that caught his hollowed eyes, his daughter’s was strictly reserved for one man. 

 

Saber hissed and growled as every thrust made his throbbing desire even more wanting. He was quite familiar with the notion of stuffing her every crack and orifice, sawing his pulsing meat in and out of her body until they collapsed into a sweaty, putrid mess. But by the gods did it turn him on to see her squirm and writhe under his steel grip.

 

Their bushes briefly tangled together as their crotches met. Any sexual juices were quickly washed away by the unending stream of hot water. The sounds of their skin slapping together reared above all else until they couldn’t even hear the damn shower anymore.

 

The two were unabashed in their sexual odes, expressing all manners of joy and want with every thrust of their hips. Lovemaking was the furthest things from either of their minds, this was pure, unfettered FUCKING.

 

The redhead mewled happily as her lustful pussy was delightfully stretched out. Her hands pressed against the wall, finding whatever minute holds she could dig her nails into. Feeling her bare ass being bounced around between Saber’s balls and the wet stone was such a godsdamnn thrill…

 

The mercenary gave her no quarter. His rough hands practically dug into her shoulders as he plowed Mila’s gift to men. No, not to men; to HIM. She was his and his alone, just as he was hers. Let the world do as it wills. He could spend the rest of his days fucking his dear lass and die with the biggest, most brazen grin on his cold, dead face.

 

Celica squeaked as she felt him grab her houghs and pull up. With her legs now in his hands, that left the wall and his body as the only thing keeping her in place. Her erect nipples poked and prodded at his bare chest, creating a pleasing friction that compounded with their gyrating hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck as her body weathered such an assault.

 

“Di-didn’t I giiiive you-OOOHHH-. –n order?” she growled as she felt him falter even for a single moment. Despite how fucked stupid her mind was, she still knew the best way to rile him up, the right string of words that would do away with frills or padding and drive him to pound her until the earth cracked beneath them. 

 

Saber didn’t take kindly to her words and abruptly stopped. As he heard her squirm and whimper, he slowly pulled his way back from the tight confines of her pussy until the head of his dick slid out of her folds. She turned her head and protested his treasonous act. “W-what are you-?”

 

“Against the glass. Now.”

 

It was a curt request. The kind more suited to the night’s strumpet than his queen. She obeyed without hesitation. 

 

Celica practically scrambled to the translucent barrier. As soon as she placed her shaky hands against the fogged glass, he was against her back. The way his hot breath assaulted her ear made her tremble, just like always.  “Just remember, you asked for this.” 

 

And then he slammed into her.

 

The sensation had barely registered before he was already out and pistoning. By the time her tongue came lolling out, he’d already assaulted her quim no less than a dozen times. She quickly lost count after that and succumbed to the toe-curling pleasure that had overtaken her world.

 

Her restrained breasts smeared against the glass with every thrust. Her nails punitively scratched at the glass, leaving momentary streaks of clarity before the showers’ haze fogged it over again.

 

Celica pressed her cheek further against the barrier as she matched his hips’ pace. Her hands quickly came out of alignment thanks to the slippery nature of their sexual locale. Her attempts to reach higher were quickly thwarted as Saber grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked it behind her.

 

Her reddened cheeks nearly lit up the now-dark chamber. She felt so powerless. So wet, and HOT. The princess arched her back as her older lover fucked her like the beast she wanted. 

 

THIS was what she needed; to be plowed like a straw doll and forget about all the shit that came with the throne. Forget the paperwork and just rail on the desk. Hang the audiences; no wait; she’d humor their requests as she straddled him on the throne. Perhaps her father had the right idea…

 

_ ‘No; he had the wrong idea of Mila’s gifts. He saw love of the flesh as being unbound by restrictions, even the ones that the Earth Mother herself instilled. What he hungrily sought in a bevy of women, I found in a single, virile man.’ _

 

Her rationale quickly departed as another torrent of orgasmic bliss swept her body away. Under the assault of her clenching walls, he stood no more chance. Saber only thought to plant himself after a few of shots of his jizz had already stained her walls.

 

“Celicaaa!”

 

“Godssss…Saber!”

 

The princess shrieked as she felt him stretch her apart. All of the cum that had been shamefully robbed of her tongues’ deft work came blasting out of his dick. The hot milky seed quickly mingled with the cooled mixture of their earlier romp. Yet such a sensation was lost on her as she rode out the electrifying orgasm shaking her body. 

 

It was a testament to the weathered Mercenary that he didn’t crumple as his last shot all but trickled into her. Instead he held her close as they gently slid down the slick glass until they’d landed on their knees. 

 

The two struggled to collect their breath. The crescendo of carnal chorus had abandoned them, leaving only the hissing water to fill their deaf ears. from between their legs, the mixture of their juices fell into the flowing water.

 

Touch came back first, signified by the light caresses of his fingers leading her chin. Smell followed it, and sight came shortly after. The two looked each other in the eyes; her at the intense smolder of his sole working one, and his at her tearladen pools of fire. 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

They kissed, a decidingly less lustful smacking of lips that clashed with their previous wanton gyrations. no more attempts to dominate or tease, just the indulgence and relishing of their beloved’s tender mouth.  it was the intimacy that they’d both feared for far too long...but no more.

 

The relationship between them was precious, one that they had divulged with few of their closest comrades and dearest friends. But even if those precious few hadn’t given their blessings, it wouldn’t matter. They had each other and that was enough.

 

She didn’t know how long they sat there, letting the eternal stream wash away the lingering proof their sin and love. She melted into his embrace, relishing the sweaty grip of his broiling hands on her stomach. It clashed so nicely with the almost biting cold of the glass that she’d almost consider it sacrilegious to move away.

 

“Well? I think someone has to get ready for a pointless outing.”

 

Damn him and his mood-killing quips. He deserved no room to speak, least of all after insisting on pounding her against her judgment of the clock. Even if it did wind up being a far better use of time than being wrung out for an hour as an army of dotting attendants attempted to coil her hair.

 

“Y-you took too long.” She panted. It was that coy frivolous way of her chiding him for holding back. It spoke deeply of how she wished he‘d RUINED her night, giving her the limp-wristed alibi to ignore the Archanean delegation.

 

Her mercenary gave a bark of laughter as he adjusted his grip on her. With one hand now across her shoulders and the other holding both of her houghs, the two were engaged in a very familiar form of embrace; the kind reserved for a bride and her groom.

 

It would only take a single look to confirm the reasons for their tarry. One look at their dripping wet bodies, or their disheveled clothing from a gossipy chambermaid would have the entire capital abuzz by the next night. Discretion would have to be the key, and the thought of having to escort her to her chamber might’ve been a daunting one…if not for the stairs leading up to the royal suite on the adjacent wall.

 

She’d be a little late getting to the gala, but that’s okay.

 

She wouldn’t be late for the revelry afterward

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, and look forward to my upcoming Echoes-based projects! Man, this little game has given me so many ideas even after not having played it in half a year...


End file.
